Jamaican Me Sweet
After the rocket runs out of gas, the final eleven are stranded in Jamaica. One person is starting to have second thoughts about someone's mental health with the mental guy trying to destroy them. After an incident, both end up severely injured, with one of the two actually removed from the competition due to the severity of their injuries, but not before the two actually fight. Meanwhile, one person's actions from the previous episode are intentionally revealed and because of this, a long-standing survivor with a "curse" from a losing team is finally eliminated. Plot The episode opens with Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and Bo Jackson, Team Bettah-Tan-U's only remaining contestant, relaxing in the first class section. Jackson talks about his new good luck charm, Irene, the cod he had to kiss in "Newf Kids on the Rock" that had an Outworld symbol on its side (which unknown to him was painted on by Tony Montana). Bo believes that this cod has lifted his "curse", renewing his spirit and drive in the competition. The Tourettes Guy quickly reclines in his chair, accidentally kicking Fat Boner in the groin, causing him to curl up and whine in pain. The scene switches to Team Awesome complaining about being in the economy class section of the rocket, then switches back to first class, where Boner is telling Constantinos Brakus about his plan to destroy Tourettes Guy, which Brakus responds by saying that it is about time. When White Rabbit walks through the first-class section of the rocket, Montana asks if Bo, being the last member of his team, could join Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, but Vince doesn't allow it. Bo assures Tony that he'll be okay, unaware of Montana's true intentions. While flying over Jamaica, Sebbane and Jacks discover that the VVE Bunny Rocket has run out of fuel and it begins to descend rapidly. During the chaos, Tourettes grabs a parachute and jumps out of the plane, but leaves the door open, which causes Boner to be sucked out behind him. Boner lands roughly on the ground and appears to be okay, until he is subjected to more pain when Tourettes lands on his groin on purpose. As Guy proclaims that he landed without harm, he and Boner are crushed by the rocket as it soon lands right on top of them both. Boner and Tourettes are taken away in an ambulance, while the contestants question why most of the money was already spent as Sebbane and Briggs bicker over the funds. At the medical tent, Boner lays beside Guy's bed fearing that he might hurt him again, only for Guy to spit at him and reveal that he's come up with a "plan". The remaining contestants are then seen in their bathing suits on the edge of a cliff with Sebbane in his bunny suit again, as he explains the challenge, the teammates must tag each other, then one at a time dive into the lake and search for Jax's gold karaoke chains, while watching out for electric eels and sharks. Ted Thompson, Earnest Johnson, and Jackson are the first contestants to jump. Bo cannot get underwater, due to wearing a life jacket on his shoulders and being too afraid to take it off. Johnson is grabbed by a shark and is repeatedly punched in the face. Ted explains in the confessional that he can't see very well underwater, and in the challenge, he mistakes an eel for the gold chains. Earnest runs back to the top of the cliff and tags Tanya. Before she dives, Montana compliments Heather, distracting her, causing her to fall, and belly-flop. Teddy runs to the top of the cliff, but jumps off again, not tagging Montana or Brakus, insisting he can do all the dives himself. Tanya goes back to the top of the cliff and tags Angie Ng who does a cannonball, causing water to splash her teammates and land an electric eel on Twilight Sparkle's head. Kinzie Kensington tries to pull it off of her but is also shocked by it. Bo goes to the top of the cliff but accidentally kicks Irene off the cliff. He jumps off the cliff and catches his fish. Kinzie jumps next for Team Awesome and finds the gold chains, but is shocked by several electric eels as she surfaces. Tony steals the chains from Kinzie as he carries her to shore, but Tanya steals the chains from Montana and brings them to Buggs, winning part one of the challenge for Team Awesome. Kinzie is brought to the medical tent, where she and Boner have a chat. Tourettes is writing a long rant on the wall. Boner reveals that, according to the doctor, the rocket landing on Tourettes made him get even more Tourettes. After a short while, members of the army come to take Tourettes Guy away. Boner is disappointed that he didn't even get a chance to beat his ass, but Guy claims he neither has the guts nor the stomach to fight him while being taken away. Back at the beach, Bunny reveals that Team Awesome's advantage for the second challenge is helmets. For the challenge, two members of each team (except Team Bettah-Tan-U) must ride a longboard down a ramshackle bobsled course built by Jax into an empty pool, for three rounds. Whichever team has the shortest aggregate time wins. Sebbane takes advantage of Boner being sad by making him and Kinzie sing, and the two sing the Rastafarian anthem. Johnson, Ng, Thompson, Montana, and Bo are the first to take the longboard challenge. Montana tells Jackson that with Irene he'll be unstoppable, but Ted scolds him for being nice to another team. Boner runs to the pool, revealing that he's okay to compete, much to Montana's displeasure. Johnson and Ng go first and complete the course in 47.36 seconds. Montana and Ted go next and get 58.49 seconds. Jackson is the last one to go for the first round and gets the best time, 45.01 seconds. Sparkle and Tanya, Brakus and Boner, and Bo are the teams for round two. Sparkle and Tanya get a time of 56.28 seconds. Brakus and Boner experience some difficulty due to Boner's obesity, and end up getting 55.16 seconds. Bo beats his own record, completing the track in 44.37 seconds. While the original teams wait in line for round three, Montana tells Thompson that he painted the symbol on Irene, intentionally ensuring Bo would overhear this. Upon hearing this, Bo's self-esteem is crushed, knowing that he's still cursed. Ng and Johnson complete the course with a time of 53.41 seconds and a total time of two minutes, thirty-seven seconds. Montana and Ted get 41.09 seconds (thus, beating Bo's record) and a total time of two minutes, thirty-five seconds. While going down the course, Montana punches one of the boards, breaking it in order to sabotage Bo's next run. Jackson leaves Irene behind on his last run. While riding the longboard down the track, Bo's animal hurting curse takes effect again as he nearly runs over seagulls and a random walrus on the track. Bo goes over the board of wood that Tony had broken like a ramp and is launched into the air. Vincent declares the run incomplete, meaning Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute wins and Bo loses by default. During the barf bag ceremony, Bo asks Sebbane if they really need an elimination due to Tourettes being disqualified earlier. Bo ends up taking the drop of shame, a short drop because the rocket is still on the beach. Upon landing, Jackson is attacked by a colony of red ants, causing him to scream in terror. This is enough to satisfy Sebbane and he signs off the show. Trivia *Pinkie Pie makes another cameo appearance, but she does not speak. This is her final cameo before becoming more insane. *Out of all the contestants who are present during the first challenge, Twilight Sparkle is the only one to never enter the water. *This is the first of episode of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour in which the location is in North America, but not in Canada or the United States. *This is the second of three episodes in the series in which a contestant is eliminated halfway through the episode. The others are in "Walk like an Outworlder" and "Hawaiian Punch". *This is the first episode in the series that features a double-elimination. **This is also the first double-elimination in which the eliminations take place over the course of the episode, rather than together at the very end. The only other one like this is in "Hawaiian Punch". *One of Tourettes Guy's rants on the wall actually shows Pac-Man chasing after a green ghost. *Even though the rocket went down in rainy weather, when it lands on the beach, the sky is almost perfectly clear and sunny. *The previous episode was "Newf Kids on the Rock" and the next one is "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom". Category:Real Ideas Category:Puns, quips, jokes Category:Watercooler Category:Total Drama episodes